Storm the Albatross
is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic albatross and the muscle of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. An imposing sight, Storm is a hulking individual that possesses incredible physical strength, enabling him to destroy just about anything in his path. In general, Storm is somewhat dim-witted and slow on the uptake, but makes up for it in raw power. He is Jet the Hawk's most loyal follower and right hand man. As such, he is always ready for Jet's assignments. Despite being committed to his duties though, Storm has a quick temper and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and his teammates. Appearance Storm is an anthropomorphic albatross of hulking physique with grey feathers and white feathers covering his body. He has blue eyes, a gold beak and his hair is short but similar to Wave's hair. For attire, he wears tan gloves with black bands, small yellow goggles, a necklace with small gray pieces, and black, yellow, white and grey sneakers with sock-like cuffs. Personality One of Storm's most defining traits is his lack of intelligence. He is dim-witted, often forgetful, easily mislead and can trip over even the simplest of words. He also gets happy and upset in a childish manner quite fast, hinting his simple mindset. However, what Storm lacks in smarts, he makes up for it in raw power.Sonic Riders English manual When confronting others, Storm takes on a rough and tough attitude by making threats of payback and/or beating up the people in question, in an effort to daunt them. He also has a quick temper, easily getting angry when provoked or when he thinks that he has been insulted. When he is angry, Storm becomes a destructive force. He is also always quick to start a fight with others without a second thought, always urging his opponent to start a brawl with him right on the spot. He is also rather impatient and hates to wait. Whenever Storm gets excited, flustered or ill at ease, he tends to stutter, sometimes become gradually speechless, and will drop whatever façade of toughness he may have at that point, and acts like a bumbling and discouraged individual that easily succumb to the orders of others. He is also rather clumsy, always barging into Jet's office, accidently bringing down stuff on the walls and tripping on his own Extreme Gear. Like the other members of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is a rather rude person, finding great fun in mocking and laughing at other people, though he rarely throws insults. Regardless, Storm is by far the most sympathetic of the Babylon Rogues, always being quick to apologize to those that he hurts unintentionally, such as when he apologized to a E-10000R for punching it and when he apologized to Amy for chasing her. Storm is extremely loyal to Jet, who he almost always refers to as "boss". He constantly seeks to please Jet, either going on his assignments without hesitation or helping him in any way he can. Storm will also always support Jet or back him up, and as well insist that Jet never made any mistakes and that it was others' fault. In line with his, Storm gets very happy when he is praised by Jet, and apologizes deeply with great remorse if he fails a mission or somehow insults Jet's pride or dignity. Storm has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and his primary motivation is to acquire as much wealth as possible, which was the sole reason he and the others on his team willingly competed in the World Grand Prix in Sonic Riders and Sonic Free Riders. Powers and abilities As the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, Storm possesses extraordinarily amounts of raw superhuman strength, reaching the point where Storm is considered a force of nature. His strength is so high that the force created from when he claps his hands together can releases gusts of winds powerful enough to blow opponents off their footing. He can as well knock entire cars away, crush boulders, and smash nearly anything in his path with a single punch. On his feet, Storm is noted to lack speed, and is very slow and sluggish with his movements. However, like most other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Storm is still able to run at amazing speeds. As seen in Sonic Riders, Storm is able to run at high speeds on foot, reaching at least 100 SPD. Storm also has a high degree of physical endurance, being able to take a direct hit from Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer and only be slightly disorientated from it, and withstand a direct jab from Knuckles the Echidna. As a member of the Babylon Rouges, Storm is a highly adept Extreme Gear rider, and is presumably one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world, having been acknowledged as a legendary wind master,"The legendary wind masters of the Babylon Rogues certainly all talk a big game!" - Omochao in Team Babylon's story in Sonic Free Riders. though his clumsiness tends to hold him back. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Storm can move at high speeds while remaining in control of his movement. This allows him to perform both impressive tricks and body movements while in mid-air, and as well engage in hand-to-hand combat with other Extreme Gear riders while riding his own Extreme Gear. Aside from his strength and Extreme Gear skills, Storm is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Storm is a seasoned thief and talented with slight of hand. As a testament to his thieving skills, Storm was able to single-handedly infiltrate Eggman's base, steal the doctor's private diary and capture from a horde of robots. Equipment Storm's main choice of equipment is his Type-S Extreme Gear. The Type-S is a Board type power-based Extreme Gear, constructed by Wave, which is meant for durable and destructive Extreme Gear riding. Over time, the Type-S has been redesigned to have a wider base and maximum hover to support Storm's bulk and weight. Relationships Babylon Rogues Jet the Hawk Storm greatly respects his leader, Jet and refers to him as "Boss". He will do anything to serve him and will always try to accomplish any mission given by him. In the Sonic Channel bio, it is mentioned that Jet is one of his favorite things. Wave the Swallow The two seem to get into small arguments, in Sonic Riders. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Storm was making fun of Wave as she was wishing upon a shooting star as he thought that it was childish to think that a shooting star can grant a wish. In Sonic Free Riders, Wave insulted Storm's skills in Extreme Gear, this disheartened Storm, and after that, the two have not talked to each other. Knuckles the Echidna When Storm and Knuckles met, Knuckles punched Storm really hard, which caused Storm to fall from his board. Apparently, this was because Storm was stealing at the time. Ever since then, the two have been rivaled for who's a stronger man. When Storm lost against Knuckles in the World Grand Prix, he falsely accused him of having cheated. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity the two showed a spark of anger when they saw each other again. Knuckles thinks of him as a "meathead" and Storm wants to settle the score causing great tension between the two. Friends/allies *The Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk (boss) **Wave the Swallow Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna (arch-rival) *E-10000B Enemies *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Vector the Crocodile *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat *Babylon Guardian *terra *Aqua *Ignitus the Flame Guardian *Cynder the Black Dragoness *Dr. Eggman *SCR-HD *Metal Sonic References External links *Concept: "Mobius" (real character profile Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional seabirds Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional thieves Category:Fictional comic-relief characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Computer and video game anti-heroes Category:Fictional bullies Category:Fictional narcissists Category:Fictional sociopaths